Fun At The Fair (White Rose)
by RWBYfan1999
Summary: Ruby asks Weiss to go to the fair with her and she says yes but with their ever growing love for each other will they finally confess their love or continue to hide their feelings.


**Fun at the fair: a White Rose fanfiction**

 **AN: A RWBY fanfic this time I'm doing White Rose (Ruby x Weiss) so another Yuri (Girl x Girl romance) warning and even though there's no mature content in this story you have still been warned. If you have no problem with this please enjoy**

"Hey Weiss" Ruby called to Weiss.

Weiss responds with slight annoyance "What is it Ruby, I'm studying?"

Ruby then answers "really Weiss it's Saturday and there's no tests coming lighten up a little, anyways I want to go to the fair in Vale with you." Weiss was surprised yet touched that Ruby asked something like that.

After a brief period of silence Weiss answers Ruby "Sure Ruby I could use some time away from my studies anyway" Ruby practically jumped "Yay!" which made Weiss smile.

Ruby spoke up "Alright I'm already to go so I'm going to find Yang and tell her where we will be and how long we may be gone so you can get ready ok I'll be back" Weiss responded with a simple "Ok."

After Ruby left Weiss had some time to think about Ruby "I can't believe Ruby asked me to go to the fair with me she's so sweet especially sense I have a crush on her though it's true that she can be rambunctious, talkative, annoying, naïve, hyperactive, childish, and a combat loving dolt but there is one thing beyond all of that gives me happiness every time I scold her she's my dolt and her childish antics and charm are some of her best traits and they made me fall in love with her that much quicker, and she is the most determined, kind and intelligent girl I know" and the more Weiss thought about Ruby the more excited she got.

It didn't take long for Ruby to find Yang at the library watching Blake reading "Enjoy the view?" Ruby asks her sister and got her attention "Oh hey Rubes what's up?" Yang asks.

Ruby answers her sister "Me and Weiss are going to the fair in Vale and it will be going on till midnight and I think we might stay the entire time just wanted you know" Ruby finished.

Yang said "Ok Rubes thanks for telling me hears some extra Lien if you need it don't worry you don't need to pay me back" Yang gives Ruby some money

"Thanks sis" Ruby prepares to leave but stops when Yang asks "Did you finally ask her out Rubes?" Ruby had a slight blush after Yang asked that

Ruby answers Yang "No I didn't Yang I was hoping you'd be there to help me"

Yang shook her head and said "Ruby you have a lot to learn sit down please" and Ruby sits down to listen to Yang.

Yang says "Ruby you have to tell Weiss that you like her sooner or later and I'm not going to be there to help you"

Ruby responds "I know Yang but what if she doesn't like me or doesn't like girl's at all?"

Yang then mentally states "saying Weiss doesn't like Ruby is the world's biggest lie I can't count how many times I caught Weiss looking at pictures of Ruby on her scroll" Yang then tells her "Even so would you feel better telling her and have her say no or never tell her and never know how she feels about you?"

Ruby responds with "say's my big sister who never asked her crush, Blake, out"

Yang then tells her "Touché but please keep what I said in mind Ruby"

Ruby then asks her sister "But how do I tell her Yang?"

Yang answers "Just talk to her and tell her exactly how you feel, no ridiculous schemes, no pickup lines, no swav moves, just be yourself and be honest, trust me Rubes you can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

Ruby then looks at her and says "You're right, thanks Yang, good talk by the way" and leaves.

 **Latter**

Ruby knocks on her dorms door she's later then she expected sense she made a quick change in outfits, a white sleeveless summer dress with a red summer scarf, to replace her hood, and Yang did her hair in little Ponytails in the back of her hair "I hope I look nice" Ruby thinks while waiting for Weiss to answer.

"Come in" Weiss says and when she opens the door Ruby sees Weiss in a light blue summer dress, casual high heels for summer and has her hair straight down "R-Ruby" Weiss says

"Sorry I'm late Weiss Yang insisted that I wore this and she wanted to do my hair really bad."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing "Who is this adorable girl standing in front of me?" Weiss asks herself.

"Uh Weiss do I look ok?" Ruby asks snapping Weiss out of her trance

"oh yeah you look stunning Ruby" Weiss responded.

Ruby blushed a little and said "Thanks you look wonderful too" Weiss then blushed herself.

"Thanks Ruby shall we head for the fair?" Weiss responded and asked.

Ruby quickly answers "Yep lets go."

 **At the fair grounds**

When they finally got in there was so much to do fair games, rides, and plenty of food to eat. Both Ruby and Weiss brought enough money to go through the entire day and they decided to start with getting some funnel cake, then went on the bumper cars, and Ruby won Weiss a giant Ursa plush in the target shooting game, thanks to her being a perfect shot with Crescent Rose. Now there at a hot dog stand.

"I'll have a chili dog with cheese please" Ruby ordered.

"And I'll have a plain hot dog with cheese please" Weiss ordered.

"coming right up" the stand owner said.

While waiting Ruby began to tease Weiss "Plain hot dog with cheese just what I expected from the princess"

Weiss returned the tease "Me? Well you're the piggy one getting a chili dog with extra cheese" they kept debating which meal was better until the man came back with their food

"Here you girls go and that will twenty lien" Weiss was about to pay but Ruby stopped her and paid herself.

"Here you go sir and thank you" Ruby told the stand owner.

Weiss smiled and told herself "She can be quite the lady when she wants too." They sat down at a table not far from the stand and started eating.

Ruby spoke up "I hope you're having fun Weiss, the event goes on till midnight and I was hoping we could stay the entire time but we can leave whenever you want to."

Weiss responded "I am Ruby I'm having the most fun I've had in years and I'd love to stay the entire time."

Ruby then smiled and said "Great now let's finish eating and go have fun!"

 **11:30**

To say they had fun would be an understatement. Not only was the day a nice warm temperature so was the night as well, the day was just perfect.

Weiss checked the time to see it's 11:30 "Ruby it's 11:30 we should get ready to go" Weiss told Ruby.

Ruby suddenly got an idea "I just want to go on the Ferris wheel before we go Weiss."

Weiss smiled and decided to go with Ruby's demand "Ok dolt but this is the last ride got it"

Ruby replied playfully "Sure thing princess." Thankfully the line to get on the Ferris wheel wasn't too long and they got on pretty quickly and the next thing they know they are at the top of the Ferris wheel starring at the night sky.

Ruby was the first to break the silence "The night is beautiful isn't it" then Weiss looked at her and smiled

"Yes it is Ruby" Weiss responded then Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes.

"Her eyes are so beautiful" Ruby told herself and remembered what Yang told her _"You can't get it wrong if it's the truth"_ and Ruby told herself "I need to get this off my chest now!"

Ruby then placed her hand on Weiss's "Is she holding my hand? Oh my god she is" Weiss thought happily and could not contain her grin.

"Weiss" Ruby started "There's something I have to tell you"

Weiss looked at her with a smile "She gets anxious so easily and I find it so adorable" Weiss tells herself and replies "What is it?" Ruby tries to tell her but is having trouble saying it and then Weiss puts her other hand on Ruby's cheek "Ruby you know you can tell me" she tells her.

"W-Weiss I- I" Ruby is trying hard but she's too nervous and Weiss can see it.

"I have to calm her down and I think I know how" Weiss tells herself and then pulls Ruby in to kiss her on the lips and Ruby returns the kiss as well.

When they finally brake the kiss Ruby finally says it "Weiss I love you, I have for a long time, throughout the semester I thought my feelings and I love you Weiss Schnee with all my heart and I don't want to let you go ever."

Weiss couldn't express how happy she was to hear that but she responded "I love you too Ruby Rose for a long time I have loved you"

Ruby smiled "Weiss you like me!" she practically yelled.

"Just shut up and kiss me you dolt" Weiss responded.

Ruby said "But I'm your dolt" and then they kissed.

They left the Ferris wheel holding hands and before they left Ruby saw a picture film stand that took five picture and asked her new girlfriend if they could do that and she agreed. After the pictures were taken they took a look at the pictures one was the two of them side by side smiling, the second was them hugging, the third was Ruby kissing Weiss's cheek, the fourth was the two of them looking into each other's eyes, and the final was them kissing. They then left the fair hand in hand after a perfect day.

 **AN: Again another older story this one ties in with giving so that explains the** **connections you might see. again this might be a little crappy so please cut me some slack if it's bad. If you like it be sure to like, favorite, and review.**


End file.
